


都灵暗巷里的男人们-意大利人POV

by RageFire3000



Series: The story of GiGiBonBon [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't take it seriously lol, M/M, Prostitute
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 博努奇日租服务：500欧/天这踏马叫哪门子生贺文【x】





	都灵暗巷里的男人们-意大利人POV

**Author's Note:**

> XJB生贺文，献给这个赛季重回你妇然后被我和基友注意到的二百五型后卫博努奇2333333  
> Bonbon，大菠萝，滑跪，华贵，华贵人，华贵妃【？】无论你叫啥，32岁生快  
> 都是个老汉了就别再做傻事了hhhhh
> 
> 和《慕尼黑暗巷里的男人们》一个au世界【AO3怎么加超链接啊】  
> 各种莫名其妙人设和剧情不要太较真，就是写着玩的=v=

Day -2  
买定离手时，他才意识到一切都晚了。  
强烈的不详感瞬间袭来。看着电视里魂不守舍的球队，进攻虚无防守空设，被敌人洞穿球门只是时间问题，而莱昂纳多·不长脑子·瞎他妈下注·博努奇刚刚把自己全部身家押了进去！  
对面也是个如同养老院放风的球队，双方胶着了八十几分钟后，博努奇唯一能做的只有抱着脑袋眼巴巴地期待一个点球。  
博努奇也正是在此时感受到了预言的魔力。当他看到自家球员非常犀利地在禁区内铲了对面一脚后，他差点举起酒杯把电视砸了。  
点球？确实是有。但是谁被罚？自己的队被罚。  
想到自己的主队近几个月的表现，博努奇感觉自己如同一个撅着屁股任人宰割的妓。  
直到裁判哨响，博努奇才感到额头的冷汗顺着麻木的皮肉滴了下来。带着这个点球，那只被人唾弃的烂队在一只更烂的队伍身上取得了胜利，以及一些愚蠢赌徒的全部希望。  
博努奇将发抖的双手缩进袖子，不做声响戴上兜帽，转身离开酒吧。他打开了手机，搜索着“都灵黑手党势力范围”、“如何一天赚3000欧”和“社会性死亡的步骤”。

Day -1  
有人来砸门。  
砸门惊醒了宿醉的博努奇——他都不知道自己是什么时候昏睡过去的。翻了个身躺在床上，大脑放空，只听见砸门声忽远忽近忽大忽小，又听见有人在外面吼着还钱、赌狗、懦夫之类的话。过了大概有一顿饭的时间，世界又安静了下来。博努奇蹭到门口，看见门口被人塞了一张纸，上面说道如果今晚这个时间不来这个地方，那么都灵城将再也没有莱昂纳多·博努奇此人。  
博努奇知道他们的手段，更知道不去的后果。这种高利贷黑手党一般会给你两条路，一条让你像条狗一样去弄钱；另一条路是把你整个人废了，再让你像条废狗一样去弄钱。他们不会把人弄死，弄死意味着血本无归。不过他们总有让你连本带利偿还代价的办法。  
在难以描述的心情中度过了一天直到晚上，再三思索后，博努奇往口袋里塞了一截刀片后出了门。  
在半路，他拿出刀子试图劫持两个穿着死敌球衣的人，结果被这两名彪形大汉逼到小巷里揍了一顿。  
恢复力气后，他顶着一身的伤来到会面地点。开口便是老子没钱你们自己看着办，说着就拿出刀准备往自己脖子上拉一道。  
拿刀的手被一脚踢中，刀片像生日派对上的喷射奶油一样在空中划出一道漂亮的白色弧线。博努奇很快遭受了今晚的第二次暴打。  
他像个破麻袋一样被丢了出去，听到了路人的惊呼。血糊得右眼都睁不开了。他挣扎着爬起来，看见两个正手牵着手散步的男人。  
想都没想，他朝其中一个稍微高一点的男人扑过去。“你是基佬吧。我们讲个价，多少钱都行，跟你男朋友三人也行……”  
接着他意识到这个人仿佛在哪里见过，但还没回忆起来他就被这人一掌推开。那男人仿佛碰到了什么脏东西似的在自己衣服上擦了擦手，像看着怪物一样看着他，嘴里冒出一句德语，接着和旁边那人用德语交流了几句。虽然听不懂，但肯定不是什么好话。  
德国基佬们又牵着手走了。手指缠着手指，胶着得难解难分。博努奇感觉今天的风中有股难以言喻的臭气。

Day 0  
钱钱钱钱钱！  
现在博努奇的大脑中只有这个。他幻想自己与那些混蛋损友那样家里有亿万家产，他幻想自己躺在钱堆里，用一摞一摞的钞票往黑手党脸上砸去。  
而目前的情况是他连去诊所的钱都没有。骨头没被打断真是万幸。他在沙发缝里摸索出两枚硬币，紧紧捏在手心里，他跑到楼下的公用电话亭，拨通朋友的电话。  
朋友“喂”了一声，博努奇连忙说道：“克劳迪奥……”  
朋友挂断了电话。  
这就是博努奇为什么不敢用自己的手机打他电话的原因。博努奇咬了咬牙，用第二枚硬币再次拨通电话：“克劳迪奥，拜托请你不要挂！我不是来找你借钱的！”  
“你还活着啊。”克劳迪奥·马尔基西奥冷笑一声，作为一个衣食无忧的富家子弟以及博努奇曾经最好的朋友：“既然不是来借钱，我也没指望你还钱，你有什么事吗？”  
“你曾经说过的那个，那个红灯区，基佬的那个，在哪里？”  
博努奇哆哆嗦嗦说完，电话那头沉默了好一阵后才传来马尔基西奥无奈的低语：“傻逼，你都混到这份上了？”  
“告诉我在哪里。我会还你钱，总有一天……”债台高筑的人最喜欢做的，就是随时做出一些空口承诺。

“嗨，你是新来的吧。”靠在墙上的小年轻上下打量着博努奇：“这是我的地盘。要么你就去19号街，那里没人。”  
“谢谢，17号街不是也没人吗？”博努奇指着稍微近一点的街问道。  
小年轻挑了挑眉：“17号不行。那是给我一个朋友留的。”  
博努奇低着头准备走。所谓的19号街处于这片红灯区的边缘，冷清得连个鬼魂都难寻。比起成功钓鱼，似乎被抢劫的几率要更大一些。  
“等等。”小年轻叫住了他：“你该不会……就这样去站街吧？”  
博努奇看了看自己身上的行头。马尔基西奥借给他搞乐队时期的皮衣皮裤还算可以见人。“我是说你的脸。”年轻人说道：“亲爱的，你看上去像一坨屎。”  
博努奇无法反驳他。  
“过来。”年轻人竟然从从口袋里摸出一盒粉底，熟练地在博努奇脸上擦着：“起码把伤口盖住，除非你能钓到一个有伤痕癖好的。还有，下次把胡子刮干净。”  
“谢谢你。”受到陌生人的帮助，博努奇竟有些想哭。  
“你多大啊？”年轻人又仔细打量着他。  
“应该比你大吧。”博努奇苦笑。  
年轻人笑了：“有困难就来找我，如果我能帮助你的话。我叫保罗·迪巴拉，阿根廷人，在这里已经混了很长时间了。”

博努奇像流浪猫一样在19号街徘徊着。  
他甚至不知道这里是否还属于红灯区的范围。狭窄的街道对面是大片仓库，骑行党偶尔闪烁着夺目的车灯飞驰而过，瞎眼老头子牵着他的导盲犬散步——他知道这里是红灯区吗？

Day 1  
博努奇看了看表，已经过了12点。  
倦意无法避免地袭来。  
又到新的一天了，利息每天都在滚雪球。12点钟声一过，代表他博努奇需要还的钱又多了一点。  
博努奇心里打算着，如果过了凌晨三点还没办法开工，那就直接躺在马路中间算了。  
下辈子不在青训队打架了，好好当个踢球的吧。

要不是看到一个穿着皮衣的性工作者在凌晨两点半坐在街边，怀中正抱着一只脏兮兮的野猫抚摸着，布冯不会踩下刹车。  
车子正好停在那人面前。猫儿被引擎声吓跑了，喵了一声从那人怀中逃了出去。那人拍了拍衣服站起来，一摇三晃走到车边，敲了敲车窗。  
布冯纠结于是一脚油门还是按下车窗，最后鬼使神差选择了后者。性工作者脸上打了一层淡粉但是遮盖不住额角狰狞的伤疤。布冯还没开口那人就先说话了：“嗨，我叫Bonbon。”  
布冯挑了挑眉，没说话。  
那个Bonbon舔了舔发干的嘴唇：“需要人陪吗？价钱你说了算。”  
布冯冷笑：“你是刚被人打了一顿吗？”  
Bonbon低下头：“如果你想……打，也可以。”

博努奇坐在副驾，抱紧双臂浑身僵硬。  
车是好车。博努奇原本一直琢磨着摆在车窗前的埃菲尔铁塔模型，然而崭新皮具和车用香水的味道让他想呕吐。他问开车的人能不能开窗。  
“请便。”那人淡淡地说。  
博努奇按下按钮，窗户机械地降低，都灵凌晨的冷风灌了进来。放轻松。他对自己说。凡事都有第一次。再说，这是你自作自受。  
“哦对了。”开车的人突然说：“你可以叫我Gigi。”  
这名字可真他妈蠢。博努奇心想。  
“愿意讲讲这几天发生了什么？”Gigi漫不经心地问，仿佛只为了消磨路程的时间。  
博努奇感觉自己仿佛憋着很多话，又一句都说不出来。沉默许久，他才低声说道：“我需要钱。”

当博努奇被带到酒店时他才意识到这个Gigi只是一名游客。主场作战让博努奇信心倍增，脱衣服的时候都心不慌胆不颤了。布冯的双眼带着捕食者的阴暗绿色，在这双眼的注视下，博努奇虽不自信但异常平静地展示着赤身裸体的自己。  
布冯看着他一身破损和淤青微微皱眉：“你……是被打了多少次？”  
博努奇满不在乎：“看够了没，不行我立马滚。”  
布冯笑了：“我怕把你弄散架。”  
“少看不起人。我好歹也是踢过球的。”  
布冯抬起眉毛：“那么巧？我也守过几次门。不过是在我年轻的时候。”  
博努奇也笑了，他感觉这个人挺有意思的：“搞了半天，我们是来交流足球的？”  
布冯站起来就把博努奇脸朝下按在床上。“我搞过守门员，后卫，前锋，还有校队教练。”他盯着博努奇后腰的纹身说：“但你知道我喜欢哪个角色吗？中后卫。看到他们冒冒失失漏球的样子我就会发火，但是他们突然冲到对面禁区进球的样子又会让我兴奋得硬起来。”  
布冯摸出早已准备好的润滑剂往博努奇的屁股摸去，继续说道：“我觉得这个位置恐怕聚集了世界上最聪明和最蠢的人，但我见到的大多都是蠢的。于是我就想给他们一个教训，一个床上的教训。你觉得这个法子有用吗，Bonbon？”  
博努奇感受着手指裹上冰冷的润滑液捅入自己体内的不适感，他把脸埋在床单里咬着牙说道：“你他妈……是不是偷看过我踢球……”  
布冯在床上充分展现出他的经验丰富，能用非常大的力气和幅度摆弄身下的伤号但又不给他增添额外的新伤。博努奇刚开始差点以为自己的身体要被对半劈开，但布冯的大手紧紧固定在腰上的感觉令他莫名安心。此刻他又能做什么呢？只能挂着一身磨损的零件跟随这可怜的大床一起摇晃。他没有感觉痛，那点被撑开的感觉哪能比得上被人暴揍两顿。当布冯在他身体深处研磨时，博努奇竟然感觉有点舒服。他把脸翻出来吸了一口新鲜空气，止不住地嗯了两声。  
布冯在上面笑了：“能让你出声真不容易。”  
博努奇只希望他没那么早射。心中还在盘算着按小时收费还是成套收费。日了，他想，怎么没跟那个叫迪巴拉的打听一下行情？  
被从后干了好一阵后，布冯抽出了他那大玩意儿，把博努奇翻了过来。这太他妈羞耻了，一个三十多岁的男人为了钱不得不卖身。这悲惨的现实让他捂住了脸。  
“把手拿开。”布冯命令道。  
“不……”博努奇微弱地抗议。  
布冯用力顶了一下。  
“啊！”博努奇惊叫。明明捅的是一个地方，怎么换了角度就感觉如此不同。在他猝不及防地尖叫时，布冯捏住了他的手，按在头顶上。  
“你讨厌被人看脸？”  
博努奇暗骂他废话连篇，脸转向一旁。  
布冯盯着他那因撞击而颤动的眼睫毛，心中涌起一股无法解释的情绪。种种迹象表明这人是第一次出来卖。他紧绷的身体出卖了刚才他表现出的所有从容。  
布冯硬是把那张脸掰正，强迫他百分之百地面对自己。他放开博努奇的手，双手固定住他的脸，以老鹰下坠抓捕猎物的姿态吻住他。他的呼吸乱了，布冯再清楚不过，心中胡乱猜测着别说第一次卖，这甚至是他第一次被人干后门。  
被亲着的博努奇感觉怪怪的。心中只有一个想法：这他妈的一定要加钱！

布冯熟练地把安全套打了个结，丢进垃圾桶。  
博努奇扯过床单裹住自己，躺着装死。  
“你欠了多少钱？”布冯点了一根烟问道。  
博努奇不说话。  
布冯见他保持沉默，决定换个问法：“好吧，如果，你一天能赚500欧，你需要努力工作多少天？”  
床单里传出叹气声：“我竟然值500欧？”  
布冯笑着弹了弹烟灰：“怎么，你觉得多了还是少了。”  
博努奇翻了个身坐起来，用一双潮湿的眼睛盯着布冯：“十天。”  
干。布冯觉得光是这双眼睛就值500欧了。  
“对了，你以前是踢什么位置的？”布冯问。  
蓝黑后场一条街，打听打听谁是爹。博努奇想到了自己在另一个城市青训的少年时代。19号莱昂纳多·博努奇一直都会是那里的传奇，与这个新入行的性工作者才不是同一个人。  
“中后卫。”  
布冯眼睛亮了：“十天。算上今天，你都跟我一起，用不着去那条破巷子了。”  
博努奇也不知这是好是坏，只意识到他们折腾了一晚上，现在天边都蒙蒙亮了起来。他像个白痴一样啊了一声，“那我们都做什么呢？”博努奇迟疑着问：“总不能十天都……上床吧？”  
布冯像一只懒洋洋的狮子一样张大嘴打了个哈欠：“现在还早，我们先睡一会。”  
布冯爬上床，将博努奇身上的床单扯开，和他腿夹着腿肚子贴着肚子的，立刻睡着了。

一觉睡到下午，两人去吃了个饭。  
头脑清醒了很多，可能是发现自己重新有了活下去的希望，博努奇的心情都好了不少。  
“你没来过都灵吧？反正也没事做，我带你去逛逛。”博努奇一边说着一边把意面上的肉丸拨来拨去。布冯想提醒他，你的嘴角沾了一点咖啡的奶泡。  
短短两天之内，博努奇从被追债者变成一名男妓，又从男妓变成了私人导游。他坐在布冯的车上对着这个他又爱又恨的城市指指点点。布冯多半时间都只是笑着听博努奇在那滔滔不绝。  
晚上他们买了快餐，散步到了河边。他们坐在河岸的石头上，一边吃着汉堡可乐一边吹风，像是两个逃课出来的中学生。  
“变化真大，我都快不认识这里了。”布冯看着河水说。  
博努奇被可乐呛到，一脸惊讶看向布冯：“你来过这？”  
“我在都灵住了二十多年。”布冯说：“虽然现在我在巴黎过得比以前更好，但是我并不喜欢那里。只要有机会，我就要回来逃避一段时间。”  
博努奇又气又笑，往布冯肩上捶了一拳：“那你他妈还让我给你当导游！玩我呢！”

Day 2  
第二天，布冯拉着博努奇去参观了他最讨厌的球队的新球场。  
一开始博努奇是拒绝的。正是这个队让他输光了底裤，断送了他还清本钱另外发一笔横财的美梦。“老子不去！”博努奇执拗着抗议：“我的心属于M队！”  
布冯惊讶：“那么烂的队都有人喜欢？”  
“那又怎么样！反正我不去！”  
布冯挑眉：“500欧。”  
博努奇愣了一下，屈从于现实：“好吧。”  
他们就这样来到了那造型可笑的球场。布冯像是故意要耍他似的，竟然给博努奇挑起球衣来。博努奇打死都不要把死敌的球衣穿身上。布冯在他耳边说道：“你想想，晚上你穿着这件衣服在床上，不就意味着这个队被人干了吗？”  
博努奇仔细想想竟然觉得好有道理。  
也许被迫穿上这身愚蠢的黑白条纹就是上天给他的惩罚吧。

等到真的开干，布冯立即摸出一件黑色门将队服。  
博努奇真想爆粗。他都不知道布冯偷偷买了这件。说什么这个队被人干，结果搞了半天是门将干队友？  
“把裤子脱了，我的中后卫。”  
叫得可真顺口啊，听得博努奇整个人晕乎乎的。布冯声音低沉而让人无法抗拒，仿佛他真是门将而自己是站在他面前为他防守球门的人。博努奇脱下了裤子，还未勃起的器官在两腿间缓缓地晃荡。博努奇盯着布冯，用自己并不年轻的身体勾起老男人的欲望。他感觉自已有拍毛片的天赋，还是那种足球主题的。  
坐在沙发上的布冯放下二郎腿，露出他那兴风作浪的玩意。  
只要布冯一个轻声细语的指令就能让博努奇对着他蹲下来，毫不犹豫地舔弄这个假门将的老二。  
布冯将手放在博努奇的后脑勺上有节奏地推着他。博努奇的头发剪得短短的，将手心扎得刺痒。他的口腔同样柔软而湿润，在每一次用力吞入大部分的巨物后，他都能从嗓子里发出一声好像是满足的呻吟。布冯顺着博努奇发根的方向往下摸去，手指在他后颈突起的脊椎骨上徘徊，心想等下从后面上他时一定要一口咬上去。  
在布冯将博努奇的脑袋猛地往下按了一下后，博努奇感到嘴中涌出一股腥咸的液体。他喘着气抬起头，在布冯的视线中，白色的黏液从他的嘴角溢出来。  
布冯盯了一眼他变红挺立的胯下：“你自己偷偷在撸？”  
博努奇擦了擦嘴：“什么叫偷偷，我自己的我还不能撸了。”  
布冯义正辞严说道：“等下可不能不经过我同意就偷偷弄。”  
博努奇叫道：“凭什么？”  
“凭什么？”布冯笑了笑站起身：“凭我这九天有对你百分之百的使用权。”  
说着他就把博努奇掀翻到床上，将他翻过去脸朝下时，布冯盯着他球衣背后的空白意识到自己忘记印名字了。  
他那么讨厌这个队，应该强迫他把名字印上去嘛！  
布冯笑得像个四十岁的顽童。掀开衣服下摆露出那个跟年轻人没什么区别的光屁股，大手拍了上去。  
“说，我支持都灵年轻人。”布冯说。  
博努奇被拍得哀嚎一声，大声叫道：“我他妈才不说！”  
“不说我就不带套子。”屁股上又是一个大巴掌。  
“操你的你这法国老男人！”博努奇骂了一顿，接着感觉布冯已经伸进了手指开拓。一个指节，三个指节，一根手指，两根手指。  
“我不是法国人。”布冯说：“再说，应该是我在操你。”  
“我支持都灵年轻人被干翻！”博努奇抓紧床单，死鸭子嘴硬。  
“好嘛，够硬气。打仗的时候你一定不是叛徒。”布冯将自己的器官对准那个发烫的入口：“对了，不准自己撸啊。”  
博努奇原本以为自己做好了准备，但是当那玩意突然破进来时，他立刻感到哪里不对劲。  
为什么那么痛！  
博努奇发出一声意想不到的惨叫。  
布冯停了一下，摸了摸底下人垂下去的头：“真的那么痛？你也……够紧的。”  
博努奇甚至要哭出来了，但是那实在是太丢脸了，他紧闭着眼等着这波疼痛过去。布冯塞进来的玩意仿佛通了电一样，跟随他心跳的节奏跳动着。  
博努奇半天没说话，布冯将手从球衣下面伸进去，抚摸他因为疼痛而扭曲的背部：“你会喜欢的，这才是真正的做爱不是吗？”  
如果此时手上有任何东西博努奇都会照着布冯的脸扔过去，然后质问他：你他妈跟多少人说过这句话？  
肉贴着肉的运动远比戴套艰涩多了，布冯始终是那个掌握节奏的人。在把博努奇哼哼唧唧地戳弄了一会后，他把手绕到前面贴着承受者的腹部。只往上一托，这个人的屁股就能以更好的角度迎合他的冲击。润滑剂发挥了作用，干涩的抽插逐渐变得润畅。博努奇的腰彻底软了下去，他往自己的小腹处伸过手，将布冯的大手紧紧贴着自己。  
这是种什么感觉呢？大概是布冯那巨大玩意在自己体内抽插时，连腹部都起了异样的感觉，博努奇感觉自己怕是要疯了。  
布冯将他的上半身带了起来，两个人一前一后跪在床上。布冯伸出舌头舔他歪着的脖子，在博努奇转过脑袋想要更多时离开了。下半身黏黏稠稠地连接着，布冯在他耳边低声说：“我在想象你踢球的样子。”  
“嗯……我踢球是什么样子？”博努奇呻吟着说。  
布冯在他的脖子和肩膀落下一个个亲吻，信口胡诌道：“一定不是那种让门将省心的后卫，被对面穿裆，说不定偶尔还会进一两个乌龙那种……我操！”  
布冯感觉自己被狠狠夹了一下，不慎爆粗。  
“你还真能说。”博努奇伸手揽住布冯的脖子，在离他的嘴唇一厘米的地方灼热地呼吸着：“我会是世界第一中后卫，我要是……进了你的球……一定要在你面前滑跪庆祝。”说着伸过头去吻住布冯的嘴唇。  
布冯没辙了。他感觉自己这把老骨头会死在这看上去傻了吧唧的妖精身上。博努奇想抚弄自己的器官，却被布冯抢了先机。他只能将手叠放在布冯的手上，感受着那可以扑球的手对自己敏感部位的挤压套弄。  
最后布冯抽出了性器，射在博努奇的屁股上。博努奇的身上同时带着他们两人的体液，像是同时跟好几个人做过似的。  
布冯还不忘在他耳边补上一句：“你穿着都灵年轻人的衣服被干了。”  
博努奇还沉浸在高潮的波浪中，强睁着迷蒙的双眼，却没有说一句话。

Day 5  
博努奇始终感觉布冯似乎并不是一名简单的游客，但又拿不出任何证据来证明他有其他神秘身份。至少他是个有钱的大佬，这点博努奇非常确定。大佬有钱还有闲，这几天除了在都灵养一个野男人，其他什么都没做。  
他们去了博物馆、游泳池，在海拔400米的天台上喝50欧一杯的espresso——博努奇一直想来这里装装有钱人，而布冯的条件是陪他看一场年轻人队的球赛。  
都穿着死敌的球衣干过了，也没什么难以答应的。博努奇说：“别指望我给他们加油啊。”  
布冯大笑：“那你就要听我唱队歌了。”  
于是博努奇在那天知道了布冯唱歌还会跑调。这种人还特别喜欢大声证明他们真的跑调跑得八头驯鹿都拉不回来。  
在进球后，人群爆发欢呼。所有人，包括布冯，都在高声唱着“ole ole ole ole, Juve,Juve！”博努奇拽过布冯的耳朵吼：“Gigi！你唱歌！真他妈！难听！”

Day 7  
博努奇在这天晚上把布冯拉到了夜店。  
夜店里都是年轻人。年轻的、肌肉紧实的、全身上下抹得油光水滑的、基佬们。  
布冯对此兴趣不大。  
而博努奇在舞池中跳得像个三十多岁的孩子，跟旁边的小年轻们撞胸顶屁股。布冯斜在吧台旁边喝酒，看着那玩疯的人摇了摇头。他今天这套行头还是经过博努奇之手，斯文败类的头发，衬衫故意少扣了一个，露出一部分修理过的胸毛。一首歌放完，他已经推开好几个年轻基佬火辣辣的邀请。  
想到这个他也不禁叹气，年龄大了，真是不比当年了。

人群中突然爆发欢呼，博努奇看向舞池中央缓缓升起的舞台，和从天花板伸下来的几根钢管。DJ站在半空，像牧师一样张开双臂宣布：“男孩们，拿出你们粉红色的小心脏，面对来自法国的巧克力钢管舞男团吧！来自里昂的舞蹈天使，萨缪尔——乌姆蒂蒂！来自巴黎的冷面杀手，普雷斯内·金彭贝！”  
两个巧克力肤色的年轻人从黑暗中跃出，一手抓住钢管转了个圈，引得台下一阵尖叫。  
DJ继续拉长了声音介绍：“流浪慕尼黑的小黑豹子，金斯利·科曼！”  
当看到这男孩头朝下直接从天花板顺着钢管滑下时，博努奇发出了一声“我操”。  
“当然不要忘了我们的曼彻斯特之王，让英国基佬们哭着掏出白香肠的那个男人，保罗·博格巴！”  
博努奇首先听到耳朵旁边一个人狂喜地大叫着。他扭过头看到那人，愣了一下：“保罗……迪巴拉？”  
迪巴拉兴奋得眼角含泪，抓着博努奇的肩膀指着台上：“看，保罗博格巴，我男朋友！”  
博努奇一时失语，好吧，他看了看这小男妓又转头看向了台上的深色肤色的钢管舞领舞，他的每个扭腰摆胯完美流畅仿佛在故意做给某个人看。“哇，你们连名字都是一样的。太棒了，祝你们幸福！”博努奇说。

耳膜都要被震破了，布冯掏出酒钱和小费，用空酒杯压在吧台上，准备起身去外面静静。  
就在这时他看到一群熟悉的面孔。  
看到那群来者不善的黑衣人，布冯第一个反应是冒出意大利国骂，第二个反应是观察他们来找谁。  
毕竟自己在巴黎龟缩了快一年，黑手党的新成员应该不太认得自己。  
看出他们一直在推搡人群，试图往舞池的方向走去时，布冯猜测到了他们的目的。  
第二声国骂。这傻逼还真是会给自己找麻烦，怎么就惹上了这帮人。  
布冯冲进人群，找到了跟随钢管舞的节奏扭来扭去的圆寸那人，抓住他的手，在震耳欲聋的音乐中对他吼道：“走！他们来了！”  
博努奇脸色惨白：“你怎么知道？”  
“走！”布冯不再说废话，拉着博努奇一起逃出舞池。

“我明明跟他们说好十天后还钱，妈的，急个屁啊，家里有人要安葬费吗？”博努奇把手揣在口袋里，跟在布冯身后喋喋不休。  
“少废话，快走！”  
布冯还是头一次那么凶，博努奇愣了一下，小声说道：“也许……他们找的不是我呢？”  
这才是最大的问题。布冯现在不想跟他说明白。但是当他们拐了个弯找到布冯的车时，看到被打得粉碎的车窗，布冯知道，问题很大。  
“日。”布冯骂：“这帮孙子还把埃菲尔铁塔掰断了。”  
他们只能在风中以竞走的速度返回酒店。路上，布冯没好气地问：“你借了他们多少钱？”  
博努奇小声说道：“本来只有……500欧。”  
“期限？”  
“一个月。”  
布冯哼了一声：“一个月后还700欧，你也用不着来卖身吧。”  
“我本来攒够了的……”  
布冯摇了摇头：“接着呢？你又去干啥了？”  
博努奇大气不敢出：“我去……赌球了。”  
布冯都气笑了。他转过身捏住博努奇的脸，露出野兽打哈欠时的狰狞微笑：“哦，你赌谁和谁？”  
“年轻人和M队。就是上周那场。”博努奇叹了一口气说了出来，感觉自己是个足金的白痴。  
布冯努力绷着脸但还是忍不住笑了出来。

Day 8  
已经过了0点，但是谁都睡不着。  
躺在属于游客的酒店床上，睁大眼睛，胆战心惊。  
布冯干脆打开了床头灯，把那颗圆寸脑袋一把搂了过来。  
博努奇把脑袋搁在布冯的胸口，手指非常找死地玩弄布冯的胸毛。  
“喂。”博努奇先开口了：“我反正说了我的，现在轮到你了。”  
布冯叹了口气：“我他妈就不该回来。”  
博努奇叫了一声：“你要是没回来我早就被他们沉水泥桶了！”  
老男人没烟讲不出故事，于是布冯点了一根烟，苦大仇深地猛吸了一口。  
“砸我车的这帮孙子也不知道这破烂帮派当时是谁一手建起来的。”  
博努奇一激动差点把布冯的胸毛拔下来两根：“你是黑手党老大？”  
“曾经是。”布冯弹了弹烟灰：“直到我被赶了出去。他们还扬言如果我再踏入都灵一步就有我好看。哼，不就是被砸辆车吗。我看他们混得也不怎么样，我在的时候，我们根本不屑于用高利贷赚钱。”  
听上去好厉害啊。博努奇想。

抽烟和聊天还是有助于睡眠的。不过正当博努奇趴在布冯胸口昏昏欲睡时，门外的吆喝声吵醒了他们。  
脚步声、叫喊声逐渐接近。博努奇听到门外有人说就是这间房子，随后传来了他再熟悉不过的砸门声。  
布冯直接从床上跳起来了，赶紧扔了一件衣服给博努奇，自己也手忙脚乱地穿上裤子。“妈的，还没完了。”他边穿衣服边骂。  
博努奇也麻溜坐起来穿衣服。  
门外开始小学生级别的语言攻击：“布冯，你这老杂种，有本事出来啊！你不出来就不是个男人！”  
博努奇小声问道：“我们怎么逃出去？”  
布冯看了看窗户：“你会爬楼吗？”  
博努奇看了一眼11楼的窗外冒出一身冷汗：“干！你觉得我像什么，特技演员？”  
“不远处有个消防梯，我们只要爬到那里就行。”布冯把博努奇赶下床，将床单扯了下来，熟练地绑在窗框上。“再去找点浴巾什么的，快！”  
被黑手党老大包养的感觉真他奶奶的刺激，博努奇跑到厕所拿浴巾的时候竟然是脸上带笑的，他也不知道自己什么时候变得那么乐观了。  
砸门声结束了，噪音引得走廊的报警器尖锐地叫了起来。另一个男人的声音隔着一道门缓缓开口：“吉吉·布冯，是我，安德烈亚·皮尔洛。开门吧，我向上帝保证我没有恶意。”  
布冯和博努奇的动作都不约而同放轻了。他们双眼对视，手上悄悄地把浴巾和床单绑在一起。  
“他们误会了我的意思，其实我只是看到你回到都灵，想找我们的老朋友聊聊天而已。”  
布冯脸上露出了冷笑，在博努奇耳边轻声说道：“我先下去，你学着我的动作。抓紧了，千万别松手！”  
现在说自己恐高是不是太晚了？博努奇看着这40多岁老男人表现出不属于年龄的矫健，抓着布条，消失在窗户外面。  
那个皮尔洛似乎也失去了耐心：“我好话也讲完了，念在旧情，我等你来开门，但我只等你二十秒。十九，十八……”  
博努奇咬了咬牙，抓紧了布条。布冯正像蜘蛛侠一样悬挂在半空，对他点了点头。

直到双脚踩到消防梯上，博努奇才感到两腿发软。头顶已经传来了黑手党破门而入的大喝。两人一前一后快步跑下消防梯。  
皮尔洛将窗框上的布条解下来扔了出去，对着窗外大吼：“吉安路易吉·布冯，你真他妈是个懦夫！”  
“老子都金盆洗手了，随你怎么说。”布冯靠着墙喘气。  
博努奇抛出一个现实的问题：“现在去哪？你的车也没了。”  
布冯看向了他，一个人到中年英雄迟暮西西弗斯的眼神。“我错了，我不该笑你。”布冯苦笑：“我混得比你还惨。”  
博努奇笑着翻了个白眼：“去我家吧，不过你要做好步行好几公里的准备。对了，我家还有没喝完的啤酒呢。”

两人连夜用双腿丈量了大半个都灵城。  
到达博努奇的小破屋子时，已经是早上九点多。好几天没回家，博努奇赫然看到房门上已经被砸出一个完全能把脑袋伸进去的洞来。骂骂咧咧开了门，房间里一片狼藉。稍微有点价值的东西全都不翼而飞。例如他刚买的M队球衣，纪念画册，给外甥买来做生日礼物的手表——这帮黑手党的大老爷们偷儿童手表做什么！  
还没有盘算完全部损失，博努奇就被布冯推着倒在了床上。“困死了。”布冯喃喃说着：“先睡一会再说。他们想不到我们会同时出现在这里。”  
博努奇无奈地说：“但愿吧。”  
“你的床睡着真不舒服……”布冯把博努奇当抱枕固定着睡着了。

“……罗马尼奥利的传中。多纳鲁马！多纳鲁马的单刀球！这个中锋以两米的身高阻挡红狼后卫的视线截获了球！”  
博努奇正从布冯手里抓爆米花吃，看到这一幕瞬间忘记自己正要做什么，手就停在布冯的怀里。  
“多纳鲁马！门前12码！百分之九十九的机会！Cazzo他射中了门框！！”  
“啊我操！”博努奇骂。  
电视里的解说也在哀嚎：“你在想什么呢Gigio！这个球我奶奶的奶奶都能进啊！”  
布冯看着电视里抱着自己脑袋懊悔的年轻人笑出了声：“叫Gianluigi的都适合去守门。”  
博努奇重重地靠在沙发上叹道：“我为什么会看上这个烂队。我要换主队。”  
布冯一把搂过了他：“赶紧换，他们已经让你损失太多了。”  
博努奇扭过头看着布冯。一直以来为钱疲于奔命，他做梦都不会想到竟然有一天会像个已婚中年人士一样跟人在家里看球。这样的想法让他禁不住老脸一红。  
而布冯含了一口啤酒直接就亲了上去。啤酒的苦味在博努奇的口中蔓延开来。溢出来的顺着他的下巴流下去。博努奇伸手搂住布冯，整个人压在他身上，同时手中按下遥控器，让这场闹心的球赛变成私密性事的背景音。  
布冯笑着将博努奇的脑袋往下按，咬着他的嘴唇说：“这是第几天？”  
博努奇沉浸在这个吻中没有睁开眼睛：“忘了……第八天还是第九……”  
布冯的动作停了下来。博努奇抬起头，问：“怎么？难道你要提前走？”  
布冯摸着他的脸说：“不然被他们发现，你也会有危险。”  
“我已经够危险了。”博努奇解开布冯的衣服，将脸埋在那个熟悉的胸膛中。  
“现在你需要把钱还清，跟他们断绝往来。”布冯冷静地说。  
博努奇再解开布冯的裤子拉链，将脸埋下去舔弄。“那你呢？”他舔了一阵，抓着布冯的性器说。  
“我还是要回巴黎躲一阵，不过我总会回来的。”布冯将博努奇的头轻轻往下按：“这里是我的家，没人能赶走我。”  
这个回答令博努奇非常满意。他吐出布冯的器官，脱下自己的裤子，与布冯交换着充满欲望的眼神，缓缓坐了下去。  
“你说……是法国男人好，还是，意大利男人好啊？”博努奇撑着沙发将屁股抬起又坐下，使出了全身的力气。  
布冯托着他的屁股掌控着上下吞吐的节奏，也可以突然使坏，把这个话多的男人往下重重一按。  
“啊啊啊！”博努奇失控地叫：“你他妈太快了，吉吉……”  
布冯握着他的两条腿将他整个人上上下下地颠簸，坚硬的凶器在他体内开疆破土，一点点破开这男人不轻易示人的柔软。  
博努奇将手撑在布冯的胸口试图缓和节奏，嘴上仍不轻饶着说：“你不能因为逃避问题就……啊！那里……”  
“我哪有，逃避问题……”布冯自己也呼吸不畅了：“我从没有比较过。因为我觉得永远是，最新的那个最好。”  
博努奇笑了笑，俯下身咬住布冯的下巴，不服地说道：“黑手党老大，真是会说话。”  
布冯一手抱住博努奇，一手撑起身，将他悬空托着往卧室走去。接着把博努奇脸朝上扔在床上，分开他因为异物被拔出而不耐合拢的双腿。“黑手党老大一般是这样做爱的。”布冯说。  
“那就示范给我看啊。”博努奇用腿蹭着布冯的腰间，他多么想立刻再拥有那大东西。  
布冯将博努奇的一条腿架在肩上满足了他的愿望。当那玩意再度捅进去时，他听到身下人倒抽冷气的声音。  
“我要回巴黎了，你会想我吗？”布冯在博努奇的唇边问。  
“会的，会想你。再快点，求求你吉吉，给我，都给我……”博努奇用手臂紧紧锁住布冯的脖子，在他脸上每个角落一遍遍地吻。  
“想我，但不要茶饭不思，因为我很快会回来的。”布冯用手指轻轻拨弄着博努奇的眉毛，胯下开足马力把这男人顶得尖叫。  
博努奇说不出什么完整的话了。布冯说什么，他只能发出一两声呻吟来回应。  
这也是第一次，布冯将精液全部留在了他体内。博努奇搂着趴在他身上粗喘的男人，感觉自己从上到下、从里到外，都被布冯留下了他的印记。

Day 9  
布冯是闻到煎鸡蛋的香味后醒来的。  
他赤裸着下了床。浴室的地面上还丢着他们做爱后去洗澡脱下来的脏衣服。布冯悄悄捡了起来。  
简易的灶台旁，他一眼就看到博努奇只穿着一条黑色内裤，正在平底锅中熟练地翻滚两枚鸡蛋。壶中的咖啡在鲜活地沸腾。此番场景，布冯在之前任何一次约炮中都没见过。  
怎么说呢，竟然有点想一直留在这里。  
“早安。”布冯对着那人的背影说。  
“哦，你醒了，早！”博努奇指着背后的柜子：“帮我把盐拿过来，矮的那个罐子，谢谢。”  
布冯笑笑，把盐递给他。  
“我们可以去床上吃。”博努奇把鸡蛋铲进盘子说。  
这个时候面包机砰地跳出两片色泽金黄的面包。  
听着电视里的垃圾娱乐新闻，布冯搬来床上书桌，而博努奇将早餐一一放在上面。  
“等我还清了钱后，我要去好好找个工作，然后跟这帮垃圾断绝往来。”博努奇喝着咖啡侃侃而谈。  
“先别说。目标说出来就不灵了。”布冯端起咖啡跟他碰了碰杯。“今天就去找他们还钱吧，然后换个地方，不要再让他们找到你了。”  
“今天？今天还是第九天。”博努奇叫道。  
布冯笑了笑：“早一天断，早一天轻松。”

博努奇用公用电话主动约了黑手党中一个混混来见面。  
他手中握着的纸包中装着布冯的5000欧，但他却感觉像握着一枚手榴弹似的，只想快点把这麻烦丢出去。  
混混来了，一开始没什么废话，接过钱点了一遍，随后仰起头说：“数目不对。”  
博努奇皱眉，盯着这个比他矮20厘米的小混子：“你们十天前亲口说的5000欧，我一点都没有少。”  
“十天前说的没错。但是这几天也在通货膨胀啊，再说你让我们等了那么多天，起码得多拿几百欧财产损失费给我们。”  
博努奇对他竖了个中指又挥了挥手：“日你全家。再见。”  
果然，一转身就看见后路已经被堵死。三五个人手上耍着小刀子慢慢将博努奇往暗巷深处逼去。博努奇只能后退，嘴里硬着说道：“好歹是都灵最大的黑手党，你们这信誉是喂了狗吧！”  
小刀男们嘎嘎地笑了：“竟然会有傻逼跟黑手党讲信誉！”  
博努奇已经退无可退，收了钱的小混混就在他的背后，趁他不备一掌将他推倒。博努奇倒在地上看着这些人逼近，朝他们啐了一口：“你们烂透了，真的，一群狗屎。”  
“都滚开！”暗巷入口处传来布冯的怒吼。  
小刀男们面面相觑，他们并不认识这个人是谁。布冯朝他们走来，首先就一拳一个打倒两个人。  
剩下的三个小刀男见状立刻朝布冯奔过去，博努奇抓住见乱试图逃脱的小混混，把他用力往墙上掼了几下。又从后突袭了一个小刀男，给他的背脊处重重一拳。  
另一边，布冯把另一个人揍得哭爹喊娘，又一把抓住一个戴了耳钉，正哆哆嗦嗦准备逃跑的小混子。  
小混子都吓哭了，结结巴巴地问你到底是谁。  
布冯说：“我是吉吉·布冯，我是你大爷。”  
他招呼博努奇把钱袋子拿过来。接着把钱塞进小混混脏兮兮的皮夹克里，拍了拍他的脸：“回去告诉皮尔洛，别他妈再来找他麻烦，也别来烦我了。”

Day 10  
布冯登上去机场的出租车时，竟在街道的另一个角落远远看见了皮尔洛。  
后者双手插兜，浓密的胡须底下是一张表情凝重的脸。  
布冯笑了笑，转头看了一眼送他上车的博努奇。接着在皮尔洛的注视下，给了博努奇一个结实的吻。  
布冯刚上车就接到了老熟人的电话。电话中的声音仍是冰冷生硬的：“你再敢回来，我就能把你送进监狱。”  
布冯哈哈大笑：“拜托，跟监狱通融一下，不要让我们俩住一间牢房好吗？”  
电话里传出阴沉的笑声。布冯挂掉了电话，在出租司机受到惊吓的眼神中看向了窗外。他仍旧热爱这个城市，这是他的家，谁都不能阻止他回家，何况这次回来还收获了一个大惊喜。  
布冯回头看了看，意识到博努奇的身影早已消失在遥远的人群里了。但他很确定，这蠢货一定会想他的。他肯定会留着那件死敌球衣，骂骂咧咧却不会丢掉。因为布冯早已曾趁着他熟睡时，用黑笔在球衣背后写下了工整的BONUCCI，19。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 设定博努奇是毛蜜，布冯是妇蜜（文中叫都灵年轻人队）开头的比赛是au的米兰主场对尤文  
> 2\. 对睡皮没有恶意！对睡皮没有恶意！对睡皮没有恶意！都是我突发奇想把他安排进来，不然黑手党没个有头有脸的就有点难写【你】  
> 3\. 钢管舞也是我突发奇想的【x】其中波霸本来就是这个系列的隐藏角色，科曼是私心【？】，金彭贝是因为写这段的时候基友顺便发了些法鸡的图其中就有他于是临时安排，弟弟么是因为基友说弟弟是舞王必须安排。  
> 4\. 让钱多多打前锋是为了搞笑。既然卢卡库能把阿紫顶出去撞倒摄影师，钱多多撞人怕不是要把人撞起飞。  
> 既然是AU那么后场球员必须跑到前场兴风作浪，满足一下他们一直以来的野望。诺前锋皮前锋水前锋同理【？】  
> 5\. 但是au博前锋你在他纯青训怎么还是打的中后卫【x】  
> 6\. 做饭那段参考意版SKAM，妮扣给小马端咖啡画爱心那里  
> 7\. 感觉这三天一直在写肉，写肉和写肉。我真的一滴都没了.jpg


End file.
